


Corey The Chemelion

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the Chimeras Live, Happy Ending AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the big game, which Beacon Hills won, and Corey goes back to his boyfriend's house to "celebrate".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corey The Chemelion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm starting to think that Jeff Davis may have a little bit of internalized homophobia or something. Because, come on! All the LGBT character that we've had on this show so far have either been killed off or they just disappeared completely. It's ridiculous.
> 
> But, anyway, I liked the characters of Lucas and Corey, and despite being boyfriends before Lucas' death in "Condition Terminal" we never actually got to see them together. So, in my little alternate universe here, all the chimeras live and become a part of the McCall pack and generally get a happily ever after.

It had been a weird first semester, to say the least. What, with these Dread Doctors just showing up, experimenting on a bunch of teenagers for whatever reason, and then just leaving and taking the memories of those experiments with them. It caused some confusion. The chimeras were all still trying to figure out a way to remember what was done to them, along with going about their lives - working their jobs, going to school, that kind of stuff.

Not all of them were so cooperative.

One of the chimeras, this girl who no one had a name for, with these creepy needle-like claws had tried to attack Melissa McCall, only to have Kira stop her. Apparently it was an epic fight before the girl ended up with a sword through her chest. Kira had been devastated afterward, even refused to leave her house for a while, but Scott and her parents eventually made her realize that the situation had escalated out of her hands and she'd done what she needed to do.

Two of the other chimeras, the big one - Belasko, his name was - and the crazy Donovan were locked up in the secure wing of Eichen, for their and the public's safety. Who knows what damage a crazy, scientifically-created supernatural chimera could do to Beacon Hills, especially one with a grudge against the Sheriff.

But other then those hiccups, the other chimeras were getting along relatively easily.

And that was a thing: one thing all the chimeras found they had in common was that part of their supernatural DNA was werewolf. Every single one of them. And Scott - being the werewolf Jesus he was - accepted all of them into his Pack. He was quickly making quite the name for himself among the supernatural community. Not just for being a True Alpha, but for being so compassionate and understanding. Satomi and the surviving members of her pack even joined Scott. Granted, there was some friction between the two alphas at first, but they evenutally reached an understanding, which may or may not have involved Satomi kicking his ass despite being well over a hundred years old. Apparently, after most of her pack was slaughtered because of the deadpool, she began to feel her age and wanted to make sure those that survived were looked after once she was gone.

She spent most of the with Scott and Deaton teaching the chimeras how to control their new abilities.

Lydia, and surprisingly her mother, Natalie - who apparently had known about the supernatural all along - were helping Tracey deal with her night terrors and not let them control her werewolf and kanima powers. Beth, this self-concious little wallflower had latched onto Malia, and by extension Stiles, because the werecoyote was the only one to notice something was off about her and tried to help.

Hayden, well she and Liam still fought like cats and dogs - naturally, given her part naguel status - but they also grew a lot closer. And by that, of course, we mean lots of kissing. Like, a lot. It was a love-hate thing, but with the hate down to a bitter echo heard from sixth grade.

Zach was probably the biggest free spirit of the chimeras, which probably had something to do with whatever the Dread Doctors had placed in his DNA. And that 'whatever' had wings. That was a fun fiasco those first few weeks. Trying to hide them under his clothes until it was eventually discovered that he could fold under some extra skin applied to his back.

Josh was spending most of his free time with Kira, once she came out of her funk, trying to learn about the electrical powers they both seemed to share now. Deaton was almost entirely sure he wasn't a kitsune, but until they could figure out what he was, she was the closest to him in terms of abilities.

And then there was Corey and Lucas... still going strong, though it had been a bit awkward at first when it was revealed that Lucas had made out with Mason and Corey had attempted to do the same. It was eventually decided "who wouldn't want to make out with Mason. He's adorable" and the matter had been dropped. As a matter-of-fact, the couple had befriended Mason quickly, usually going on double-dates to Sinema with Mason and his own boyfriend Brett. The werewolf had apologized a few times about attacking Lucas, but the darker-skinned chimera had brushed it off, understanding that he was just looking out for his friend and eventual boyfriend.

Which brings us to our current situation, not that it was much of one. It was just after the big lacrosse game that decided whether or not Beacon Hills went to State. They'd won, of course. How could they not with the mostly supernatural talent on the team? Coach Finstock was ecstatic, as was usual when his teams won, but even more so given that they had _crushed_ the competion. You might almost feel sad for the other team, if it weren't for the fact that they were all twice the size of any of the Beacon Hills players and had vandalized the locker room and lacrosse field.

One thing you need to understand about Coach Finstock: you don't fuck with his sports teams. He'd ordered his team to destroy the competion, and they did!

But, situation at hand. Most of the team was out celebrating - big party at the reserve, but Corey and Lucas had bailed out a little early for some "alone time". They had gone back to Lucas' house, because his parents were out as well, celebrating with the other parents of the lacrosse players. Ever since the experiments, Lucas had gained a new sense of confidence, which Corey was loving. Yes, at first, he'd been almost predatory and aggressive, but once he'd gotten that under control, he'd reverted more to his natural self, just not the super shy one who was afraid to do more than kiss. He was more willing to initiate physical intimacy than he had been in the past. They hadn't gotten to full-blown sex yet, but they were slowly working their way there, with each time they were intimate, their kisses would get a bit more explicit while their hands roamed under clothes and into previously unexplored territory.

Currently, they were lying on the messy bed in Lucas' room, their shoes kicked off and Corey being the only one of the two to still be wearing a shirt. Something they'd discovered since they'd been turned into what they currently were, they loved physical contact now. Craved it even. Not that Lucas was complaining much as Corey's hand moved across the well-defined muscles of his boyfriend's bare chest, his thumb gently brushing the pebbled nipple in it's path. Lucas groaned into the kiss at the extra stimulation, one hand cradling the back of his boyfriend's head while the other squeezed Corey's thigh. With a sound that was almost a growl, Lucas reversed their position, putting Corey on his back with his hunky girtablilu-werewolf hybrid braced above him like a roof of muscle and smooth, dark skin.

Laughing into the kiss, Corey quickly reversed their positions back to where they'd been, grinning down at his boyfriend, who's own carefree smile was extra white in the dark of his face. Out of all the chimeras, Corey - with the possible exception of Belasko - was revealed to be the strongest, something he used to his advantage with Lucas occasionally. Sure, he'd wanted Lucas to be a bit more assertive than he had been, but he liked to be in charge sometimes, too.

Lucas used the hand on the back of Corey's neck to gently bring him in for another kiss, this one lazy and sweet, a sensuous glide of lips and tongues. Once intiating the kiss, that hand traveled down Corey's back and fitted nicely into the back pocket of Corey's jeans, which fit him _way_ too nicely. Well, actually they were Lucas' jeans, but he wasn't complaining with they way they framed that perky ass. Lucas sqeezed that ass, eliciting a moan from Corey, before both hands left their posts and ran up under Corey's shirt to glide over the strong, muscular lines of Corey's back, Taking the hint, Corey broke the kiss to pull his shirt the rest of the way off before he was kissing Lucas again, their lips like magnets that couldn't be kept apart.

This continued for a while, exploring hands and sensuous kisses, until Corey's hands wandered to the button of Lucas' jeans. Almost immediatly, his hands were there, dark against the paler skin of Corey's wrists. Corey sighed internally, hoping his disappointment didn't show on his face. Apparently it did, because Lucas brought his hands up to frame his boyfriend's face.

"No, it's not that. I felt something." He said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you did." Corey replied mischievously, grinding his hips down into his boyfriend's, watching as Lucas bit his bottom lip to try and contain the small moan.

"No." Lucas repeated, a little breathless. "The _other_ kind of feeling. A vibration, like someone was coming up the stairs." Frowning, Corey pushed himself up a little bit, his arms on either side of his boyfriend. Tilting his head so that his ear was more toward the door, he took a deep, calming breath and focused the way Satomi had taught him, reaching out with his other senses. His next inhale brought with it the smell of faded cologne and perfume, as well as the stale reek of beer. Straining his ears, he heard footsteps coming from Lucas' parent's bedroom toward Lucas'.

"Your dad." Corey whispered, his eyes wide as he met his boyfriend's equally concerned gaze. Before either of them could try and scramble up from the bed and into some clothes, the door knob started to turn. In almost a frenzied panic, Corey wrapped his arms tightly around Lucas and tucked himself down into his boyfriend, as if he'd melt into Lucas' skin and disappear.

"Lucas, you awake?" Lucas' dad asked, peeking his head into his son's room to check on him. What he saw was Lucas laying shirtless on his bed, the sheets and blanket a mess half tangled around one of his legs.

"H-hey, dad." Lucas said, stumbling over his words at first. "You're home early."

"It's after midnight." His dad replied with a smile, speaking softly. "I'm surprised you're home already. Figured you'd be out all night celebrating your win."

"I was but then I got tired." Lucas replied, just laying there and trying not to move. "All that exertion -" He jerked as if someone had pinched his side. "From the game, that is. Just felt like crashing."

"Okay." His father replied. "Well, if you hit your second wind, just be quiet. You're mother had a bit to drink and she's gonna sleep it off."

"Will do, dad." Lucas said.

"I'm proud of you, Lucas."

"Thanks, dad." Lucas squirmed, his face flushed, obviously slightly embarassed.

"Night, kiddo." His dad said with an indulgent smile.

"Night, dad." Lucas said, sighing in relief once his father closed the door again. Thankfully, he hadn't seen the two pairs of shoes on the floor. Once the door was fully closed with a soft click and Lucas' father had retreated down the hall back to the master bedroom did Corey rematerialize, his skin resuming its normal coloring as opposed to the _very_ realistic camouflage that he'd used to hide in plain sight. He uncurled from Lucas' body and propped himself up in a push-up position, smiling down mischievously at his boyfriend.

"Really?" Lucas asked in a harsh whisper. "You had to try and give me a hickey with my dad right there?"

"I couldn't resist." Corey replied, a look of faux-innocence on his face as he settled into Lucas' chest, crossing his arms and propping his chin on them. Despite himself, Lucas started to laugh, but quickly suppressed it, which resulted in his muscular frame shaking, causing Corey to chuckle as well. Once their laughter had faded away, Lucas pulled Corey in for another kiss, this one slow and soft and chaste.

Pulling back, Corey rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Well, another time, I guess." He said whistfully.

"We'll get there." Lucas said. "I promise." Corey smiled softly and pecked his boyfriend on the lips again. "In the meantime, do you wanna make out until my dad goes to sleep and then we can sneak out so I can walk you home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Corey said, leaning in to seal his lips to Lucas' once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If I should stop or maybe write some more for them?
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
